Mixels (creature)
Mixels are a type of species and the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Each Mixel is assigned to an element or theme which is divided into tribes, such as ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more. They live all throughout the Mixelverse. Their enemies are the Nixels, dark and uncreative creatures who want to ruin fun and creativity. Certain tribes have an unknown number of Mixels, at least over three or six of them. General Structure Judging from their structure, Mixels are cyborgs, as they have organic parts, but have robotic skin and gaskets. However, many sources refer to them as "monsters", possibly as a catch-all term. Bones Torts once had a broken leg in one of the LEGO stop motion shorts, showing that Mixels have a skeletal structure. A skull is also seen held by one of the Kraw & Gobba Mixes in Vaudeville Fun. Hearts Mixels are known, or at least rumored, to have hearts, as mentioned by Footi in the episode Murp Romp. Brains Mixels are known to have brains, since Chilbo has an icy brain on his head and Rokit seems to have one inside his dome. Major Nixel also refers to Snoof as 'brainless'. Entrails Naut mentions the Orbitons' belief that the Glowkies want to steal their souls and eat their entrails. Tongues Mixels have organic tongues, most noticeably in the Lixers, but some of their tongues come in different colors than normal ones, like Mesmo's purple one, Globert's light cyan one, or Glurt's black one. Some Mixels have bigger tongues than others', such as Glurt, Jawg, and Gobba, and even larger or longer ones, such as Tungster or Turg. Teeth Mixels have organic teeth. They can break like human teeth, as Chomly had to replace one of his with a gold one due to chipping, and Krader's teeth were shown breaking in Cookironi, but this was purely for humor. A Mixel's teeth can be uneven, sharp, buck-toothed, peg-shaped, small, large, or in some cases, shaped like a human's. Also, Tuth is a Mixel that has his body the shape of a tooth. He also has a giant toothbrush for an arm, which means Mixels can get cavities. Plus, Waka is a Mixel who has cavities. Waste Mixels have buttocks. This is shown in Hot Lava Shower when Krader's buttocks become visible from being burnt by an overheated toilet. They also go to the bathroom, also proven by Krader, which means that they have digestive systems. This is also further hinted by Vaka-Waka's bio, which states that Waka "handles the food output, whether he likes it or not". Also, Teslo has a water fountain in his house, as seen in Hot Lava Shower. Tentro drinks from a water bottle when exercising with Teslo in Murp Romp, and a jug of what appears to be lemonade can be seen on the table Zaptor was standing next to in Epic Comedy Adventure. These instances make it likely that they have organs to urinate out of. This is also proven in Mixel Moon Madness, when Nurp-Naut states "he made a meteor in his spacesuit". Skin Mixels, while organic, have robotic skin. This is known because of Teslo's Volt-o-Meter, jet-packs and gears seen on some Mixels, and their skin constantly being shown to be shiny, especially in artwork. Despite this, it's still as flexible as normal skin. The Klinkers, on the other hand, are more robotic and make metal creaking and hydraulic hissing noises when they move. Cheeks Mixels are known to have cheeks, which was first seen on the Mixel known as Snax, and secondly seen on Trumpsy. However, they are the only Mixels to currently have (visible) cheeks. Flain's, Zorch's, Krader's, Volectro's and Zaptor's cheeks were only visible while they were eating in Cookironi. Lunk's cheeks were also visible when he ate some Hamlogna Sandwiches in Murp Romp. Nurp-Naut's and Meltus's cheeks were visible when he ate popcorn in Mixel Moon Madness and in the same episode, Flamzer's cheeks could be seen when he ate a Mixmallow. Gaskets In Mixel Moon Madness, Nurp-Naut tells Burnard to slow down eating his food or he'll blow a gasket. This adds evidence that Mixels are cyborgs and not pure organic organisms. However, blowing a gasket is also a saying that means losing your temper, which means Mixels could very well be organic. Blood Mixels are known to have blood, as Kraw's eye was bloodshot in Epic Comedy Adventure. This is also mentioned in Mixel Moon Madness when the Glowkies are referred to as "blood-sucking vampires". Also shown in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Gurggle says that he should be the chosen one because it's "in the blood". Saliva Chomly, Jawg, and Glurt all have the tendency to drool often, proving they have saliva. Feelings As shown in clips in Calling All Mixels, Mixels do have feelings, and are shown to be happy or upset. Mixels have also shown feelings in the cartoon. Each Mixel also has their own personality. An example of Mixels being sad is Mailman, when Shuff cried after throwing the Teddy Butterfly at the ground, and Krader crying in Murp after realizing that he would not be able to cross the river to get to the party. Another example is Mixel Moon Madness, where first Meltus, then later his brothers, cried when they felt homesick on Mixel Moon and later, after hearing that they didn't exist, the Glowkies and the Orbitons as well. It is highly likely that Mixels can feel pain; in Cookironi, Vulk screams when he was zapped by the lightning rod of Zaptor, and when the Flain/Krader Murp accidentally engulfed itself in flames, it screamed in, most likely, pain. Also, in the episode Rockball, after being crushed by the rock, Shuff reacts in pain after he pulls the rock off. Another example is when the Glomp & Hoogi Mix slammed into the advertisement sign for the Wiztastics show in Murp Romp the two unmixed and appeared to be in pain. Illness As shown in the story Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!, Mixels have the ability to contract illnesses, such as bad colds. Glomp is also stopped up with a milder constant cold at all times, while Lunk and Meltus suffer from allergies. Aging Mixels have an aging process, as shown through Nurp-Naut, with one of his faces having the mind of an infant, and the other having the mind of an elder. Balk also once celebrated his birthday in the episode Elevator. In the episode Pothole, when Zaptor is protesting about the potholes on the sideroad, he mentions that there are both young and old Mixels. Also, Snax's bio states, "...a big, wided-eyed kid..." proving that Mixels can be younger and older than each other. Lungs Oxygen tanks can be seen in Orbitopia, meaning that Mixels likely need air to breathe. At the same time, they are also able to survive indefinitely outside in the Mixelverse, though this is possibly a cartoon gag. Characteristics Traits Mixels can be all different shapes, sizes, colors, and more. Some are based on animals, some have one eye, and some are just completely original designs. Like humans, they use teamwork to accomplish anything. They are big or small, cute and crazy creatures. Powers The Mixels can combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. The Mixels have the power to Mix, Max, and Murp. When they Mix, they combine two Mixels to gain new powers. Max means to combine all three Mixels from one tribe to make a giant Mixel. Murp is when something totally weird comes out of the mixing, with an all-new personality that cannot be controlled. They can do this by using objects called Cubits. However, Mixels still have some powers without Mixing. For instance, Zorch can run extremely fast with his flame boosters, and Flurr can breathe ice. Intelligence As seen in some episodes, and sometimes mentioned in various media, Mixels are known to be very smart. Despite some Mixels having a high quality of intelligence. Also, some Mixels, like Balk, have little intelligence. One example of a Mixel using his intelligence is in Changing a Lightbulb, where Teslo is seen teaching the other two Electroids on how to change a light-bulb, until the light-bulb shatters, darkening the room. The Electroids then think about which plan would be suitable for replacing the light-bulb. Teslo soon gets the idea to Max. Another example is seen at Mixels.com, the descriptions for some Mixels tell that they apparently have intelligence. Plus, the city of Mixopolis has a school and a professor, proving more that Mixels are educated in a way. Gender Despite clear male and female differences, Mixels are non-binary. Rather, they are merely male-presenting or female-presenting, with preferred pronouns that classify who they identify as. User blog:J.d. Sadler/J.D. On Mixles & Gender There have only been male-identifying Mixels so far. However, it is known that females exist to some degree, as mentioned by the Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, & Footi Murp in Mixel Moon Madness, and shown in a reocurring Mix. According to Dribbal, female-identifying Mixels do exist, as he mentioned that his "grandmother had a Mixelroid." King Nixel also cried for his mom after losing to the Ultra Miximum Max in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, implying Nixels have genders too. Reproduction Mixels appear to be able to reproduce, as mentioned in Don't Pull The Plug!, where one of the lyrics mentions a law "being handed down", implying that the current Glowkies are not the original generation. Also, in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Dribbal mentions that he has a grandmother. In the same episode, Jinky mentions that the Klinkers are a dynasty, meaning that ownership of the company (and possibly leadership of the tribe) has been passed down in the family. As well, the King is the father of Camillot. Religion It is shown in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig that all Mixels believe in a "Maximum Mixel" of some sort. This is further hinted with the fact that Naut states the Mixels have souls. Jobs Some Mixels work for and maintain jobs, as shown with Zorch and an unnamed Glorp Corp member being mailmen, Kramm being the owner of the Weldos' construction company, and Gox being the owner of the Klinkerton company. Various Mixels also have jobs around Mixopolis, such as policemen. Cannibalism Also seen in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Mixels can be cannibalistic, as Vaka ate Berp whole. At the same time, this is probably because he had plates of food with him. Primitivity Yet again as seen in several episodes, not all Mixels are the same. A few Mixels are unique in the fact that they do not possess a high level of intelligence and behave like primitive creatures. However, they seem to have some form of intelligence due to their actions in most episodes. Known Mixels There are seventy-two known Mixels who have LEGO set forms, and an unknown number of unnamed Mixels who belong to certain tribes such as the Munchos, Glorp Corp, and Glowkies. There are also currently twenty-one known tribes. NOTE: An asterisk (*) indicates the leader of the tribe. Two (**) indicates the secondary member. Three (***) indicate the remaining member. Planet Mixel The main race of Mixels on Planet Mixel. Infernites Fiery and short-tempered, but handy for a barbecue, the red-hot Infernites dwell in the Magma Wastelands near Mixel Land's core. They are two different shades of red in color. 2014 *Flain* *Vulk** *Zorch*** 2015 *Burnard *Meltus *Flamzer Cragsters The industrious miners known as the Cragsters live in a vast network of tunnels and caverns dug deep underground. They are grey and gold in color. *Krader* *Seismo** *Shuff*** Electroids The Electroids love to tinker and experiment, and they live high up in the mountains to be closer to the lightning storms (and get crazy). They are yellow in color. *Teslo* * Zaptor** * Volectro*** Frosticons Slow-moving and chill, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. They are blue in color. 2014 *Flurr* *Slumbo** *Lunk*** 2015 *Krog *Chilbo *Snoof Fang Gang The food lovin' Fang Gang is the group with the biggest appetite, and they can get seriously crazy on an empty stomach. They are brown in color. *Jawg* *Gobba** *Chomly*** Flexers On the surface, they appear to be wild and dangerous, but in reality, the super stretchy Flexers are an intellectual bunch. They are orange in color. *Kraw* *Tentro** *Balk*** Glorp Corp The Glorp Corp live in swamplands, and are an adventurous tribe. They are green in color. 2014 *Glomp* *Glurt** *Torts*** 2015 *Dribbal *Gurggle *Slusho Spikels Mixels of the Spikels Tribe love fun. Too bad they are spiky, hence the name. They are tan in color. *Scorpi* *Hoogi** *Footi*** Wiztastics This travelling magic troupe, the Wiztastics are known for putting on fantastic...no, spectacular shows! They are a purple and indigo color. *Magnifo* *Wizwuz** *Mesmo*** Klinkers The Klinkers are brown and gold in color, and have a steampunk vibe. They also use a heavy amount of grey. *Gox* *Jinky** *Kamzo*** Lixers The Lixers are yellow and red in color, and have prominent tongues. They also have orange highlights. *Spugg *Turg *Tungster Weldos The Weldos are yellow and grey in color, and are based on construction. *Kramm* *Forx** *Wuzzo*** Munchos The Munchos are lavender and purple in color, and are based on a food theme. *Vaka-Waka* *Snax** *Berp*** Alien Tribes Most of the species live in Mixel Land, though a few alien tribes have been found in the far reaches of the Mixelverse, on Mixel Moon. Orbitons The far out Orbitons are all geared up to explore space. The only problem is they are a little bit clumsy and don’t always know how to control their equipment. They are yellow-green, gold, and white in color. *Niksput* *Nurp-Naut** *Rokit*** Glowkies The Glowkies are showoffs and monster-like creatures who perform in their bright cave. They are navy blue in color. *Globert* *Vampos** *Boogly*** Mixopolis MCPD The MCPD are blue and white in color, and are based on law enforcement. *Kuffs* *Busto *Tiketz Medivals The Medivals are grey, brown and gold in color, and are based on the Middle Ages. *Camillot* *Mixadel** *Paladum*** Mixies The Mixies are yellow and purple in color, and are based on musical instruments. *Jamzy *Tapsy *Trumpsy MCFD The MCFD are red, white, yellow and blue in color, and are based on fire fighting. *Splasho *Aquad *Hydro Pyrratz The Pyrratz are grey, brown, green, black and gold in color, and are based on pirating. *Sharx *Skulzy *Lewt Medix The Medix are mint, teal and white in color, and are based on medical workers. *Surgeo *Skrubz *Tuth Trashoz The Trashoz are green, yellow, black and grey in color, and are based on cleaning. *Gobbol *Sweepz *Compax Nindjas The Nindjas are orange and black in color, and are based on ninjutsu. *Cobrax *Spinza *Mysto Newzers The Newzers are black, blue and yellow in color, and are based on television broadcasting. *Screeno *Camsta *Myke School These Mixels work at the school building in Mixopolis. *Principal *Professor Mixelpuss Other tribes Misical Muxels The Misical Muxels are a band in Calling All Mixels who put on concerts. What they look like, and their names, are currently unknown. Trivia *They love to combine anything they find in their land and also enjoy gaining new powers. *In Calling All Mixels, all of the Series 1-3 tribes were lost and had to be reunited by Flain. *The LEGO models are designed before the animated ones, and are also used as reference for the animated models. *In Epic Comedy Adventure, all of the Series 1-2 Mixels (excluding the Series 1-2 tribe leaders except Jawg, whose role is taken by Gobba) temporarily turn into Nixels (brainwashed and dull versions of themselves) through the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. *All Mixels have names that are puns of or derived from words that fit their personalities and appearances (such as Flain being a combination of "flame" and "brain", fitting both his smart nature and his fire element). * The Series 1 and Series 2 tribes' theme elements were opposite counterparts of each other (Infernite's fire and Frosticon's ice, Electroid's electricity and Flexer's rubber, and Cragster's rock and Fang Gang's plant matter). * Series 4 introduces Mixel tribes not based around elements, with the space-themed Orbitons. Later series would follow these ideas with their own tribe ideas. * According to Major Nixel in Mixels Rush, Mixels are at their weakest when they are on their own. * The only non-structure features all Mixels share are eye(s). * One of the most common Mixel colors is yellow, as it has been used for four tribes already. ** Another extremely common color scheme is grey, brown, and gold, as it has been used for three tribes already. ** However, each tribe has minor differences in their main color that distinguishes them from each other. For instance, the Lixers' yellow is closer to orange, while the Electroids have a brighter shade and the Weldos have a duller shade of yellow. * They temporarily turned against each other in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig because they all wanted the Mixamajig for themselves. * The average Mixel is about twice the size of a regular LEGO minifigure, which may suggest the relation of size to an actual human. Behind the Scenes Gallery Sources and References Category:Mixels Category:LEGO Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Series 9 Category:Newzers Category:Nindjas Category:Trashoz